


Tobirama's Death

by xsterical



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Warring States Period (Naruto), meant to be sad but i suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsterical/pseuds/xsterical
Summary: A world where Izuna lives, but Tobirama does not.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Tobirama's Death

Tobirama has seen.  
More specifically, he had seen two paths which lay in front of him. The final battle only had two outcomes, and both resulted in death. One of which was Izuna's and the other, his own. But the second eldest Senju heir had seen further; much, much further.

Izuna's death would light Madara's rage, a bitterly restrained lust for vengeance which would lead to a barren world, razed by his hatred alone.

Hashirama's dream, would be built up only to be brutally torn down in by a jaded man who once mourned the loss of his brother but became blinded to all reason, driven only by his desire to see the Village of Hidden Leaves and with it, the entire Shinobi nation destroyed.

The other path, seemingly the only option, was one where Tobirama met his willing death by the hand of Izuna and his glistening katana. His blood would stain the steel and the ground beneath him, acting as the catalyst for a peaceful world. Hashirama's dream.

Whilst Hashirama and Madara seemed like two sides of the same coin, a defining difference between the two was obvious in the two futures Tobirama saw.

Madara valued the present far too much, and Izuna had meant the world to him, for that reason Madara had broken. Hashirama however, eyes filled with hope and wonder, had always lived for his dream. One of peace, where everyone grew up without fear of death and with a sense of security. The Mokuton was a skill of creation and Hashirama was an idealist.

That was not to say that he did not love his brother, the opposite in fact. For that reason, Hashirama would hold on, struggle to the end, understanding Tobirama's sacrifice and what it meant. How it could change the world. And how his dream could encompass the world for the good of everyone.

Just, Tobirama would no longer be a part of that world.

But what was one person's life in the face of many lifetimes of peace? Tobirama thought. And so, to him, only one option ever truly existed. He must die tomorrow.

He decides to leave them with a peace of mind, let them know that none of it was any of their faults. It was simply the way the world worked. How fate had bound them such that only two blood-ridden paths could exist. How he had willingly chosen to walk to his death to make them see. And so, he writes letters which won't be opened until after he has taken his last breath.  
_  
Dear Hashirama…  
Dear Madara…  
Dear Touka…  
Dear Izuna…  
_

Tobirama writes words of comfort for his enemy, encouragement for Hashirama and advice for his cousin.

He signs off.

_Tobirama Senju_

Such is the way of the world. So, with a heavy heart and a conscience no longer attached, he sleeps in wait of his last dawn.

The battle is grim as battles are. Harsh noises, clashing of weapons and the loud silence of last breaths taken.

Such pointless bloodshed, Tobirama thinks, fist clenched as he remembers how all it would take is one death. One insignificant life for it all to be over. His life.

And so, when he stands before Izuna, on the hilltop over the bloody field scattered with abandoned weaponry and the body of their comrades, all he feels is acceptance and relief.

And when the two rush towards each other, eyes determined, weapons drawn, lives on the line, Tobirama turns his kunai ever so slightly and impales himself upon Izuna's sword. He looks down and laughs. Right through the heart.

As he falls, he sees a shocked expression on Izuna's face, amusing him even further.

'Did you rush towards me thinking that one of us would not die?' he coughs, red staining his white Senju attire spreading further as he pulls the weapon out letting it clatter beside him.

In the background he hears Hashirama scream his name, but by then his vision has begun to fade in and out.  
He senses rushed footsteps towards him and sees three figures, two loom over his body, uncertain, as the other pulls him up urgently.  
'Hashirama, it seems this is the end for me,' he manages a pained smile and clasps his brother's shoulder with a tremoring hand.

Tobirama is not afraid of death, he has long accepted this outcome, or so he tells himself.

'Hold on brother, a medic is coming,' Hashirama supports him, breathing harshly as he attempts to circulate medical chakra in his hands.  
'I've seen it, Hashirama, your dream. It certainly is a beautiful thing,' his eyes glaze over slightly as his consciousness begins to drift.  
'Never lose sight of what is right,' Tobirama breathes out gripping Hashirama's shoulder tighter, 'a new era of peace comes with you, brother.'

If only he could live to witness it, but he buries such regrets and accepts the inevitability of his sacrifice.

'It wasn't your fault Izuna, nor yours Madara, this was for the best.’ Izuna looks pained, hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. Madara is quieted, a grim expression on his face. Tobirama wonders what he is thinking.

'I- you chose not to kill me,' Izuna says, 'Why?'  
Tobirama hesitates, 'for the greater good I suppose,' and he looks at Madara with a piercing gaze which sees not a battle torn Uchiha, but what could have been the beginnings of a cycle of hatred. 'For Hashirama and for Konoh..,' he pauses and coughs weakly.  
'I have faith in all of you. I'll be waiting.’

With that Tobirama takes his last breath as the sun sets, clouds spiralling through the painted sky as though they were being drawn inwards. A heavy silence grips them, clenching their hearts.

Hashirama is frozen, the battle has stopped in the field, Senju and Uchiha alike have laid down arms. Finally, he breaks. Screaming, begging and weeping, all while grasping Tobirama's body as he curses at the heavens, at the Sage for the cruel, pointless war they were thrust into. For their birthright which sentenced his last brother and the ones before him to their premature deaths. For the painful lives they lived, for the ones they loved, for the future they all swore to protect.

Madara watches, as he imagines, perhaps that could have been Izuna. How would he have felt, how would he have reacted. So, he kneels down and waits for former best friend to calm. Then he apologizes until his voice fades in a hoarse whisper as he asks for a forgiveness he knows he will never receive.

But Hashirama is reasonable, he is grounded. Thus, the future Tobirama had seen would play out. The sun would rise again and with it, the promise of a new world. One where his name would be commemorated for eons to come, as a worthy rival, the peace bringer and the brother of a dreamer.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hi this is my first fic but I've always been a sucker for tobirama angst (inspo from all of blackkats angsty af madatobi fics). I actually hate sad endings but writing them is fun haha :).  
> hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
